Ruido de tambores
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Erik odiaba un poco que Moira interrumpiera sus momentos a solas con Charles.


**Ruido de tambores**

_PruePhantomhive_

* * *

><p><em>«El amor es fuerte como la muerte; los celos son crueles como la tumba.»<em>

(Salomón)

* * *

><p><strong>(Disclaimer)<strong>

Los personajes de _X-Men: first class _pertenecen a **20th Century Fox **y **Marvel Entertainment** y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

**(Resumen)**

Erik odiaba un poco que Moira interrumpiera sus momentos a solas con Charles.

* * *

><p>—¿Bajaste a buscar un bocadillo nocturno? —preguntó Charles, recargándose en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y dibujando una sonrisa juguetona en esos labios del color de las fresas.<p>

Erik no pudo evitar reír al escuchar su voz. Dejó de hurgar en el refrigerador, cuya puerta cerró con un puntapié, y se acercó a la mesa para dejar en ella los platos que había sacado de la nevera.

—Sólo quería un vaso con agua, pero me ganó la tentación —respondió a la pregunta de Charles, que se acercó arrastrando los pies a la mesa y se dejó caer pesadamente en un banco alto—. ¿Emparedado? —preguntó, tomando una hogaza de pan del montón en una cesta y empezando a cortar rebanadas.

—Si no es mucha molestia —dijo Charles, divertido, apoyando los codos en la mesa, clavando la mirada azul en cada uno de los movimientos de Erik—. Y ya que estás tan solícito, amigo mío, ¿te molestaría calentar un poco de leche para mí? Me temo que padezco un severo caso de insomnio y espero que eso me ayude a conciliar el sueño —comentó, con aparente resignación.

Erik bufó, fastidiado, pero dejó de cortar el pan y se dirigió al refrigerador de nuevo, tomó la jarra de leche fría, llenó la tetera y la puso a calentar en las hornillas, todo bajo la penetrante mirada de Charles, que de pronto soltó una risilla. Erik regresó a la mesa para preparar los sándwiches, intentando ignorar que sabía el motivo de la risa de Charles.

—Eres muy _hogareño —_rió el profesor, sin esperar a que su acompañante hiciera la pregunta, o tal vez, simplemente, la había descubierto navegando en los canales de su mente.

—Eso es lo que ocurre cuando vives solo gran parte de tu vida —explicó, sonriendo también de manera inconsciente, aunque la mueca se evaporó de inmediato en cuanto recordó que hubo un tiempo en su vida en el que no estuvo solo y que había otras personas que se hacían cargo de él, justo como él lo hacía en ese momento de Charles.

Charles también perdió la sonrisa e intentó disimular su repentina seriedad aclarándose la garganta, haciendo mucho ruido. Se enderezó en el banquito y se empinó un poco más hacía adelante cuando Erik le puso un emparedado delante. Jamón y queso; nada muy elaborado, pero podía vivir con eso.

La tetera comenzó a silbar y Erik se apresuró a apagar la parrilla y a tomar una taza de la alacena. La llenó hasta el borde con leche caliente y humeante y se la tendió a su amigo, imitando los movimientos de un mesero. Charles soltó una carcajada mientras sujetaba la taza. Ambos intentaron ignorar el hecho de que sus dedos se rozaron al tiempo que la pieza de porcelana pasaba de mano a mano…

Charles colocó la taza al lado del plato con el sándwich y sopló un poco el humo que se desprendía de su superficie, después, dio un pequeño sorbo.

—¿Sabes? Mi madre solía ponerle un poco de miel a la leche tibia para endulzarla, eso me ayudaba a dormir, si quieres… —dijo Erik, tal vez con la voz demasiado baja como para ocultar su vergüenza, estirándose hacia la alacena para tomar la botella de miel y ponérsela delante a Charles, que le sonrió de manera extraña.

—Debió ser una mujer grandiosa —comentó el profesor, abriendo la botella para derramar una generosa cantidad de miel en la leche que probó con pequeños sorbos después—. Digamos que mi madre tenía cierto problema con la bebida que le impedía ser demasiado afectuosa. De hecho, era todo lo contrario… pero la tuya suena fascinante —terminó, observando, sin querer, el sitio en la pared en donde solía estar una fotografía de él y su madre. Se había encargado de desaparecerla en cuanto había decidido que la mansión de los Xavier se convertiría en una escuela.

Erik sonrió por lo bajo, intentando contener el orgullo que le inundó el pecho: en una situación diferente, se hubiera explayado hablándole de lo maravillosa que había sido Edie Lehnsherr, pero decidió guardar silencio dado el tema que Charles había tocado. Sabía que para él era difícil hablar de su familia —hasta el momento, todo lo que sabía sobre los Xavier era gracias a Raven—. Se aclaró la garganta y decidió tomar también un poco de leche tibia. Levantándose, fue hacía la alacena, tomó una taza y la llenó de leche humeante. Eso le dijo a Charles que no iban a hablar más sobre el pasado, así que se entretuvo mordiendo su emparedado.

—Oye —dijo de pronto, procurando no hablar con la boca llena—, llámame loco, pero esto está delicioso.

—Sólo es pan, jamón y queso, Charles —se burló Erik, en efecto, observándolo como si creyera que estaba loco. Se sentó en su banco de nuevo y llenó la superficie blanca de su taza humeante con una generosa cantidad de miel.

En el fondo, estaba orgulloso de que a su amigo le hubiera gustado lo que le había preparado, aunque fuera algo demasiado sencillo como para tomarse en serio su apreciación.

—Lo sé, pero estoy hablando enserio: cuando Raven y yo éramos pequeños e intentábamos hacer algo en la cocina, terminábamos estropeándolo todo —recordó con cariño; ésta vez, Erik se percató de la manera en la que cambió su tono de voz en comparación a la mención de su madre. Para Charles, todo era más simple cuando se trataba de Raven, ella era su hálito de vida y Erik lo sabía muy bien.

Sonrió por lo bajo y se bebió la leche de su taza con un par de tragos. El calor le abrazó la garganta un instante, pero le agradaba esa vieja sensación de tibieza. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había bebido leche caliente antes de irse a la cama.

—No me imagino a un señorito como tú intentando cocinar algo —comentó, poniendo los ojos en blanco, después, se dedicó a atacar su propio emparedado.

—No te burles: mañana te prepararé el desayuno para que juzgues mis dotes culinarias —prometió, riendo. Terminó con su cena improvisada y se apresuró a apilar los platos para dejarlos en el fregadero—. Estoy seguro de que te encantará mi manera de quemar el café y carbonizar el pan es mi especialidad.

Erik, que había terminado también, se levantó de su silla con una media sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Tomó sus platos y los puso sobre los de Charles en el fregadero, aprovechando la oportunidad para acorralarlo, usando ambos brazos.

—Me encantará probar tu café, Charles.

Ahora, sus rostros estaban a milímetros de distancia y sus respiraciones se mezclaban. Charles no se inmutó, al contrario: sus ojos azules clavados en los de Erik parecían suplicar por algo que estaba tardándose en llegar.

Había sido una velada amena: charlaron, cenaron, rieron… sólo faltaba una cosa. Y era extraño que se diera de manera tan espontanea cuando ambos llevaban tiempo clamando por eso. Al menos, Erik sabía que algo pasaba entre ellos, porque cada vez que se encontraba con Charles, el corazón le latía en el pecho como si se tratara del repique de un tambor. Como una canción de guerra incitando a la acción. ¿Se sentiría Charles de la misma manera? Las manos temblorosas del profesor tocando su cintura de manera nerviosa le respondieron esa pregunta.

Erik se descubrió sonriendo con verdadera felicidad. Sus manos también buscaron el cuerpo de Charles, que respondió a su sonrisa con un par de parpadeos ansiosos. Sus labios rojos se entreabrieron y Erik los escudriñó con la mirada…

Se inclinó los pocos centímetros que desnivelaban sus estaturas y besó esa boca suave y con sabor a miel que tanto había deseado desde hace días. Gimió sin querer y apretó el agarre en la cintura de Charles, sin preocuparle si le hacía daño.

Charles tocó su espalda lentamente, recorriendo con las yemas de los dedos los músculos definidos debajo de la tela blanca de la playera que usaba para dormir. Erik se estremeció un poco, pero ese contacto le encantaba. Repartió pequeños besos sobre los labios de Charles y siguió con sus mejillas y después su mentón… se preguntaba qué tan lejos se le permitiría llegar.

La ansiedad palpitaba en los pechos de ambos, uniéndose en una misma canción, retumbando en sus oídos como el ruido de tambores siendo tocados al unísono.

Escucharon el susurro de pasos por el corredor aledaño y Charles se separó de golpe de Erik, provocando que sus labios hicieran un extraño ruido de succión. Erik vio a Charles limpiándose el rostro con el dorso de la mano para eliminar la humedad en su boca y sintió una punzada de fastidio en el estómago.

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de su amigo justo cuando Moira MacTaggert entró a la cocina, tallándose los ojos con un puño. Cuando se percató de la presencia de ambos hombres, se sobresaltó y se llevó una mano al pecho.

—¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Nadie duerme en ésta casa? —preguntó, exaltada.

Charles intercambió una mirada con Erik, que evitó sumergirse en esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban, y le regaló una sonrisa a la muchacha.

—¿Insomnio? —preguntó con amabilidad, acercándose a la mesa y alejándose de Erik.

—Algo así. ¿Soluciones? —inquirió la joven, sentándose en el banquito frente a Charles.

Charles rió, galante.

—Te sugeriría beber un poco de leche tibia, pero creo que Erik no querrá calentar más —dijo con una sonrisa, observando a su amigo, que chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y caminó a su lado para salir de la cocina sin dar explicaciones.

Mientras enfilaba el corredor, también se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano. No quería ser el único que conservara residuos de algo que no era mutuo. Rápidamente, se dirigió a su habitación y se encerró en ella, ocultando el rostro en la almohada, sintiendo ese ridículo ruido de tambores latiendo en su pecho como una marcha fúnebre...

* * *

><p>Un golpeteo en su puerta lo despertó. Irritado, observó su reloj de pulsera y se dio cuenta de que eran las tres de la mañana. Cualquiera que fuera el idiota que lo estaba despertando a esa hora, iba a terminar con la cabeza estrellada en la pared, lo juraba por dios.<p>

Se levantó, pateando las cobijas, y fue a abrir la puerta: su instinto homicida se aplacó de inmediato al ver que se trataba de Charles.

—Hola —dijo el profesor como si acabaran de encontrarse en el parque y no afuera de la recámara de uno de ellos a las malditas tres de la mañana.

—Hola —respondió Erik, sintiendo que toda la furia era drenada de su cuerpo y sustituida con algo más parecido a la decepción.

—Uhm… ¿puedo pasar? —preguntó Charles, señalando el interior de la recámara con un dedo. Al mismo tiempo intentó escabullirse al interior de la habitación, pero el brazo de Erik, repentinamente apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, se lo impidió.

—Charles —dijo, armándose de paciencia; eso era lo que le decía que las cosas andaban mal entre ellos: él no era el chico paciente. Charles era el profesor dotado con cosas como esas. Erik era el chico malo que iba y se enamoraba de un tonto y terminaba bateado hasta el otro lado de la cancha—, son las _tres _de la mañana y quiero dormir.

—Sé que son las tres de la mañana —dijo Charles, como si ese fuera el detalle importante de la conversación. De nuevo, quiso colarse al interior de la habitación, pero la pierna de Erik lo detuvo. Eso comenzaba a tornarse ridículo—, es sólo que Moira y yo estuvimos conversando hasta hace unos minutos y… ¡oye! —exclamó cuando Erik hizo ademán de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Atoró su pie enfundado en una zapatilla para dormir de color azul entre la puerta y el marco y empujó con las manos, casi rompiéndole la nariz a Erik, que apenas alcanzó a hacerse a un lado para evitar el golpe.

Charles entró a la habitación hecho un bólido, se sentó en el borde de la cama y le dedicó una mirada de reconocimiento. Erik cerró la puerta con un golpe seco. ¿Qué quería decirle? ¿Qué el beso no le había gustado y que no volvería a pasar?

Un poco fuera de sus cabales, se pasó las manos por el cabello, despeinándose. Los ojos de Charles estaban fijos en cada uno de sus movimientos. Ojalá no se le ocurriera la estupidez de intentar leerle la mente, porque eso sólo serviría para hacerlo estallar…

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto que te hable de Moira?

No, hubiera sido mejor que le leyera la mente, por todos los cielos.

—No me molesta —mintió sin darse cuenta: claro que le molestaba y mucho. La manera en la que esa mujer observaba a Charles le parecía de lo más…—, de acuerdo, me incomoda un poco, es cierto —confesó, intentando rectificar su mentira inicial.

Charles entornó los ojos.

—¿Por qué ella no es mutante? ¿Por eso te molesta que ella esté aquí? —preguntó con un rastro de severidad en la voz.

¡Eureka!

—Me molesta la manera en la que te observa, la forma en la que te toca, cómo te habla y trata —dijo, sentándose a su lado en la cama y tomando una de sus manos.

Charles frunció los labios, como si esperara que dijera algo más. Erik no sabía qué, así que prefirió guardar silencio. Pasados unos segundos, Charles suspiró y lo besó. Para sorpresa de Erik, se metió bajo las mantas de la cama y se acomodó en su almohada.

—¿Qué haces?

—Dormir.

Erik sacudió la cabeza.

—Sí, ¿pero porqué en mi cama?

—No creo que quieras que lo haga en la de Moira, ¿verdad, _darling_?

Erik bufó y se acomodó a su lado. Antes de cerrar los ojos, volvió a besarlo en los labios.

—_Kinky lab rat._


End file.
